1. Field
Embodiments relate to a case for a battery pack and a battery pack having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, battery packs are used in a range from portable electronic devices such as a notebook, a personal digital assistant (PDA), and a camcorder. The battery packs are manufactured by integrating several battery cells into one, which are connected in parallel and series due to the capacity limitation of one battery cell.